


take these hands

by clairvoie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Episode: s02e13 Mizumono, Not A Fix-It, hannibal's POV, we can't have nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoie/pseuds/clairvoie
Summary: Before the bloodletting.





	take these hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically me trying to write prose, but then ending up writing poetry anyway.

Every decision made room for consequence. Each step forward would inevitably lead away from all paths left behind in a travelers wake. 

He had given lifelines, in his own way; had opened doors long-since sealed off into the plaster of the walls. The front porch light was on, and still, he had chosen to walk past. Will had chosen.

 

The blade in his hand was a gift. A gift of reciprocity. A physical version of the same gutting he had been silently dealt, this one with touch and sentimentality...and hot, searing pain. It was the only thing left to offer.

 

Abigail was… more of the same. She was no longer their child, nor their charge--

_ she is everything we could have had together. Joy and wisdom and blood and life; watch me take her from your arms once more. Here is my gift to you, and I deem you undeserving. If the stream is all you need, then lie back. Close your eyes to the slaughter.. It should be easy.  _

 

Some selfish need guided his left hand delicately to his cheek. He could allow himself this. He could pretend for just a moment, before he left it all behind.  _ Goodbye _ , said the caress.  _ I want to show you love before I show you wrath. I want to comfort you as I tear you open, for you have kissed me so tenderly before the soldiers come to take me. _

_ Here is rage and here is the red behind my eyes  _

_ and love has made me weak, but love has not dislodged my animal teeth.  _

_ Goodbye to the things we must leave behind, goodbye to love which has made me blind.  _


End file.
